


Dreamcatcher

by mamamittens



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loose Canon, Memory Loss, Murder Most Foul, POV Original Female Character, Past Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, aint nobody saying anything straight to your face, also I can't be stopped from writing more stories, look hollow knight is hard okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamittens/pseuds/mamamittens
Summary: Olivia has a simple mission. To find Resplendent's sister and remember. But Hollownest is a brutal place and friendly faces few and far between. But she'll help where she can, even as she discovers new powers and instincts along the way. Maybe the quiet bug can help lead the way? Or the wandering scholar?Beware the infection. Lies will corrupt even the strongest of minds.The truth will set you free.New tags will be added as I go or upon request. Game play recommended but not required.





	1. Longest Prologue

I couldn’t breathe. Water filled my lungs and my throat burned. I thrashed, my strength quickly fading away as I felt so… cold. I couldn’t think past the fog that filled my head, my eyes struggling to see the shifting shadows above me. I don’t _want to **die**_. But I didn’t seem to have a choice.

My body jerked suddenly, sun-warmed tile fighting off the chill inside me. I gasped, breathing hard and chest jolting with the sudden movement as I spat up water. Water splattering on the tile as a soft voice above me spoke.

“Easy now… take your time. You’re safe here.” The voice was deep and masculine, the timbre almost rattling my bones as much as my choked gasps. I opened my eyes to find nothing but white light. Despite the brightness obscuring everything, it didn’t hurt to look around like I thought it probably should. Looking up towards the voice I could see… _something_. A silhouette, perhaps. Hanging around my neck was a thin braided necklace that, despite my blindness, I knew held up a smooth green egg-shaped malachite with silver bent around it in the shape of a treble clef. I could picture the malachite was dotted with waving rings of light green that the mineral was famous for. It felt like I’d owned it all my life but why or how eluded me. The weight hanging at chest level felt familiar and comforting.

“W-Who… Who are you? Where am I?” I asked hoarsely, my throat burning hot. Something soft brushed against my face, almost feather light.

“I am known by many names. I am a guiding light. The truth you cannot run from. I am… Resplendent. You, my dear… have died. But you don’t have to remain dead.” I squinted my eyes up at him. ‘Resplendent’. What kind of a name was that? That was a description…

“How? What… Is this a deal kind of thing? Am I going to have to owe you something in return?” I asked, just barely making out a winged figure before me. Holy shit, is this an actual angel or something?! An alien?

“Actually, yes. Yes, you will. But I am generous. The task I would require of you is near to my heart and quite dangerous. But I won’t send you without protection. And you will be given a choice, always. To keep the life you will have, or to return to the one you have lost.” He informed me solemnly.

“…What’s the task?” I asked with a frown, realizing that as I sat up, I didn’t remember much _about _my life before this point. I drowned. I remember that much but… not a whole lot more. Absolutely nothing before it. Nothing aside from my name… Olivia. I can’t remember what my last name was…

“It is two-fold. My sister has hidden herself away, tucked in a realm within dreams. She is locked there, driven mad with fury, misunderstanding, and isolation. Forgotten almost entirely. Find her, bring her into the light of truth so that I may bring her home once more.” He responded and I got the impression of many eyes looking down at me despite not seeing beyond the bright light surrounding me, “The second task will allow me to either send you back or cut your ties to your previous life once and for all. Remember. Find peace in truth and bury your regrets. Truth is my domain, you see, and it is only through truth that I may exercise my power as a higher being.” I swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. Whatever this guy was, he had power, clearly power beyond my understanding if he could bring me back to life. What choice did I have, really? I didn’t want to die.

“I’ll do it… but how do I find someone in dreams?” I asked, somewhat hopeful he didn’t really think I was capable of… whatever he was.

“The land I will send you to is tied closely with dreams, nightmares, and soul. These powers interact with every being in Hollownest. At the crown of Hollownest is a token of my sister, what allowed her fevered mind to reach back out into reality and be remembered. Find it, then follow the path to my sister. Ease her spirit and break her chains.” A warm sensation covered my skin, “Forgive my presumption, but your old body is too weak to thrive in Hollownest. Skin is resilient enough in your old world, but a shell would serve you much better here. And with this new body and your own mind, you will achieve feats beyond imagining. Your mind is your own, not a gift I can give or take away. Remember that.” The light seemed to dim as I could see my own hands once more… or what seemed to be my hands. A small headache formed as I now seemed much more aware of _everything_ around me. In almost all directions. But my attention was focused only on my hands.

They were dark, an almost navy-blue color. My sense of touch didn’t seem any more dull as I clicked the hard surface of my hands together in a mock-clawing gesture. My fingertips were almost like claws, lacking any nails. There seemed to be an odd texture, almost like small hairs. From my wrists up to my elbows was… fur? I touched it, marveling at the soft, fuzzy texture in mixing shades of dark and somewhat lighter green. My upper arms were thin shell covered segments the same color as my hands. I started a bit when I noticed a second pair of hands, identical to my first—what I had thought was my _only_—pair of arms. Looking down further I found that the fur covered my neck in a fluffy collar, the rest of my body a dark blue shell and now thin and shaped more like a noodle. I faintly remembered having more shape even before I hit puberty. My second pair of arms connected to my torso just underneath my primary arms with a bit of space between them. Looking down even further I noted that my ‘thighs’ were also like noodles, the same shell-like surface as my hands, and fluffy fur swallowed what I assumed to be my knees all the way to my feet. Speaking of which, feet were gone, replaced with what was seemingly bird feet but built like my hands? No scales or talons to speak of. Two front ‘toes’ placed like a small bird for better balance with one in the back. I didn’t doubt that my feet had some sort of clingy ‘hair’ on it as well. Rather like some bugs actually, such as flies.

“Am I… Am I a bug now? What is Hollownest?” I asked, noticing the heavy weight on my back. Tilting my head, I noted that they were wings, but somehow draped back like fabric. A twitch on my shoulders and they pulled forward to fall in front of me. Dark green with mottled lighter green. Dark gray band around the edges and unsettling eyes, lined with dark blue and yellow-gold irises covered both sides with black pupils. The outside like a simplified tree with eyes for leaves, the inside just chaotically clustered in eyes. The pupils even seemed to be different shapes, like the eyes of many animals. It was unnerving to have my ‘wings’ fully exposed.

“Hollownest is a fallen kingdom of many bugs. Filled with the ruins of a foolish king. As my sister created in her image, so too, have I.” He explained. I looked up in confusion and gasped. Now that I look at him with my new eyes it was clear what I was. Not that he looked like me, I just realized what bug I looked a lot like. A type of moth, though not one that I’d ever seen before. But he definitely wasn’t any type of bug I’d ever seen. I wasn’t even sure if I could describe him in any way that didn’t sound like I was having a stroke.

A pod-like body kept aloft with many thin petal-like wings, his entire body covered in eyes. Each one the same shade of yellow-gold with different shaped pupils and independently blinking. It was deeply unsettling but I didn’t get the feeling that he meant any harm. He seemed to have a high collar made of gold connected to nothing that matched a strange angular skirt. I didn’t know if that counted as clothes or not. He also seemed to have a crown shape at the top of his head with two tall horns and a short middle horn between those with a single vertical eye. If I ever had to describe him to someone though—as in out loud without sounding like a nutcase—I think the best I could do would be gold edition seedpod ascending into godhood with just a touch of Eldritch horror. Might have failed not sounding crazy with that one… Though it does beg the question as to what his sister looked like!

“O-Oh! Well then… this will take some getting used to. Any… Any more advice before I go?” I asked, feeling my wings twitch and pull close to my body, wrapping around me until it looked like I was wearing a strange coat, the left wings laying over the right set. I felt a bit better not having to look at myself. Or my extra hands, which I idly folded over my lower body beneath my wings. Amusingly it now looked like I was wearing a great big coat, though a bit morbid in design.

“Yes… You have a face, and so you may not need a mask, but you’ll find the protection useful, I should think. And perhaps it shall help you adjust to your new eyes. Though you may find this pin’s protection more readily apparent.” A burst of light and a heart-shaped mask appeared before me, bone-white and with sharp eyes carved inwards reminiscent of an owl. Hesitantly, I grabbed it in one hand and placed it over my face. A burst of warmth surprised me, my hand moving away from my face but the mask stayed firmly in place. My line of sight was narrowed considerably and the faint headache lessened. I couldn’t quite restrain the sigh of relief. Wait… he said I had a face? Like having one… is optional?!? Well, I suppose he didn’t seem to have one himself so… what was with calling a small knife a ‘pen’? It was a pale metal, delicately curved like a fang with a smooth golden handle that didn’t slip in my grasp.

“W-Why would a mask help me? And where would I put this? Without stabbing myself?” I asked, feeling less overwhelmed with my sight restricted to what was in front of me. I could still see more than I could as a human, but it wasn’t all around me anymore.

“An infection carries itself through the mind, then overwhelms the body. Your dreams make you vulnerable, but with your mind’s own willpower you will not be swayed by lies, so long as you are vigilant. The mask simply ensures that a moment of weakness won’t overtake you when you are ill-prepared. And if you see a small creature, silent and strange, wielding a nail, know that your goals may not be so far apart as you believe. Help guide them if you wish.” Resplendent intoned softly as I wondered where he was speaking from exactly. I couldn’t even narrow down a definite ‘face’. Could he see out of all those eyes? Why?!? “And the sheath on your arm would serve well enough, I should hope.” Resplendent seemed to tease me. On my upper right arm, clasped around the smooth shell of my ‘bicep’, was a thick band of white leather buttoned closed with a gold button. On the outside edge was a sheath clearly made for my ‘pen’. It even curved and strapped shut for safety, which I used since I didn’t trust myself with it just yet.

“A-Alright… I’ll keep that in mind.” I stuttered, recalling his advice and wondering what kind of 'creature' Resplendent would consider strange. Odd glowing dust motes rose up from the ground in curious shapes. Like pin wheel or perhaps dream catchers. They covered the area in a sense fog and blocked my vision.

“Learn what you can from the denizens of Hollownest. Keep your mind open but hold the truth close to your heart. Lies will unravel the even the strongest of minds.” Resplendent's voice carried over the growing howl of the wind. Then the light shattered around me, leaving me stranded on a dim road covered in dust and gray. Stone, chipped and shattered, cluttered the sides of the pathway. A street lamp illuminated the way every few feet in soft white light. The wind blew in random spurts and I couldn’t hear anything aside from the howling breeze. There didn’t seem to be anything alive for miles around. Nervous and uncertain, I began to move forward. I stumbled a bit at first, unused to walking on my strange feet, but the sensation of newness promised to pass. Was this Hollownest? Or the path to it?

\--*--

Mato jolted, his concentration breaking from his daily meditation. For a moment he was confused. What startled him? His senses were going wild, gloved hands clenching as he focused. He didn’t sense a warrior approaching… actually, he thought he heard a cry of distress. Gripping his nail, he charged out of his sanctuary towards the edge of the Howling Cliffs.

“Shit! Please leave me alone! I’m not here to bother you, I swear!” the voice was soft and feminine, and as he leapt over a crumbling platform, he spotted the distressed bug down below. He barely had time to register the moth—what was one doing all the way out here? Weren’t they all dead? —before he leapt down and struck the vengefly before it could bite the delicate moth's wings. He registered a startling amount of eyes patterned on her wings but tried not to think about it as infected goo splattered onto the ground with a single blow. The moth took a cautious step back before relaxing their stance.

“Are you alright? I heard your cry from my home. What’s a moth doing in the Howling Cliffs?” Mato asked gently, aware that they were still quite shaken.

“’Howling Cliffs'? Well, I suppose the name fits…I’m okay, thanks for helping me out there. I’m… actually looking for someone? I owe a bug a favor and he asked me to find his sister in a place called 'Hollownest'? Is it nearby?” Mato grunted, not feeling particularly optimistic about the delicate moth’s chances. What kind of bug asks a stranger to find their sister? Alone?

“Actually yes, it is. Just beyond these cliffs is the town of Dirtmouth and beneath that is Hollownest. Why don’t we get inside, the Howling Cliffs may be sparsely populated but there are still plenty of dangers for the unwary. I’m Mato, a Nail Master.” Mato introduced himself before gesturing for the moth to walk ahead of him.

“I’m Olivia. I… don’t think I have any title. My memory is a bit lacking at the moment.” Olivia admitted sheepishly, her wings drawing closer around her. Mato doubted that she really lacked a title. While he hadn’t seen any proper nobility before, he noted her posture wasn’t like that of an ordinary bug. Certainly not a fighter, but there was some form of training in those delicate steps, so light he could scarcely hear them.

“That’s a common problem for bugs who travel beyond the kingdom of Hollownest. Some strange magic tends to clear the mind of all thought in lesser bugs, and all memory in the strong.” Mato decided to not ask about her species, unwilling to bring up bad memories if she could remember them at all. They approached the platforms leading up to his home and Olivia faltered. Awkwardly, she crouched and scrambled up somewhat gracelessly. Mato was hopeful that her wings were durable enough to withstand scraping on the stone like that. Did she go through a metamorphosis in the wasteland? Some grubs and caterpillars found jumping difficult… What rotten luck. Darkly, Mato scowled at the idea that any bug would ask a caterpillar to traverse dangerous lands rather than journey themselves. Hollownest was not kind to the unprepared. Olivia stood up somewhat proudly with only minor damage to the front of her wings. Mato squared his shoulders resolutely, cape fluttering with the movement, and darted forward, lifting up the moth and bounding up the platforms with ease. Olivia screeched in alarm before clinging to his shell. He only put her down when they had reached his hut, any feral insects too slow to attack him along the way.

“O-Oh! Ah, thanks for that. I guess it was a bit sad to see me try and crawl up like that.” Olivia sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and startled. Her claw brushed through the gray-blue hair and patted up to the two bushy, black antenna a bit roughly. Both curled inward slightly around her mask in a short bob. Hair was unusual for bugs but… did she really not know her own features? Did she even know she wore a mask? The eyes in her mask were angled sharply downward towards the middle and occasionally light reflected off of what Mato assumed to be soft blue eyes beneath the mask but he wasn’t sure.

“Think nothing of it. I’d ask if you couldn’t jump before but I suspect you can’t remember. If you’d like, I could escort you to Dirtmouth and help you learn to move around better? I’d be a foul bug if I let you leave on your own when you can’t even move around properly.” Mato offered. Neither his brothers nor himself went through a metamorphosis but he knew that some bugs did as a part of growing up. He hadn’t seen them in a long time but he liked to imagine that some bug would help them in their time of need. Even Oro.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no, but I don’t think that it’s going to be very exciting. I imagine I’ll probably look like an idiot actually, trying to master the titanic ability of jumping and walking in a straight line.” Mato chuckled, glad that she was taking it well. A sense of humor never hurt.

“At the very least I can ensure that you don’t injure yourself.” Mato reassured her.

“Hah, well I guess I probably need all the help I can get. I’m definitely not used to moving around with wings. Or extra arms.” Mato did a double take at that last comment. Olivia laughed at him and her wings pulled back to reveal two sets of arms. Mato noted that it was only around her neck, forearms, and lower legs that she had fur and wondered what they covered. The rest of her body was exposed shell in a dark blue hue. A white material was strapped to her uppermost right arm close to the socket and seemed to serve as a sheath for a very small nail. A pin, if Mato recalled correctly. Did she know it was there? She wiggled all four of her hands before folding her second arms and moving her wings back into place like an oversized coat. Mato rather thought that two sets of arms would be useful but it might be difficult to master if she didn’t have that many before. He’d certainly be able to wield more nails if he had four arms. Although… grubs and caterpillars had multiple sets of arms and legs depending on the species. She must have lost a lot of her memories.

“Well, I think the first thing you should learn in terms of navigating around is jumping. Your shell looks delicate, but you’ll find that most passive impact won’t damage you.” Mato advised, “I would avoid falling from a great height but most danger in Hollownest comes from the feral and infected bugs. If you can figure out how to use your wings, most wouldn’t be able to hit you.” Olivia nodded in understanding.

“I imagine the first thing I should keep in mind for jumping is balance?” Olivia asked and Mato confirmed her guess.

“Yes, some areas are more delicate, so you should always pay attention to your surroundings.” Mato continued to advise, recalling a few times he and his brothers almost fell off a precarious place because the platform fell apart under their weight. Olivia trotted towards the door and squatted slightly, seeming to test her mobility. With a glance upward towards a platform she bent down and jumped up. Mato was a bit surprised at how high she managed to get before landing, her legs giving out and falling face first into the dirt. He was concerned she had cracked her shell, already preparing to jump up and inspect the damage when he heard laughter.

“Ahah-hah! Whoops! Bit too much thrust and not enough bracing there. Think my arms flailed a bit too…” Olivia poked her head over the side to look down at him and waved. “I’m used to a bit more foot-room so to speak, but this isn’t too bad at all. Maybe back up a bit though?” Mato obliged and shuffled back to give her room to jump down. He almost expected her to take off and was happy he didn’t need to race her before she slammed into another vengefly or tiktik. With a slightly more restrained leap she jumped downwards, her wings billowing out in their restrained position and cushioning the impact somewhat. Mato reached out and steadied her a bit when she stumbled.

“Not bad! With a bit of practice, I bet you could jump even higher with your wings.” Mato encouraged happily, pleased his 'student' was learning quickly, “If you wish, we can make our way to King’s Pass. The drop is a bit dramatic though, just as a warning.” Mato offered, mentally going over the pathway and possible dangers he’d need to keep in mind. Not a lot of feral bugs along the way but there were plenty of spikes for the unwary.

“Well that’s a bit ominous! Do I go up or elsewhere first?” Olivia asked pleasantly.

“Up will do well for your purpose. Squeeze in a bit more practice jumping while we’re at it too.” Mato braced himself and leapt up alongside Olivia. He felt as though her graceful arch merely confirmed previous training in… something. Certainly nothing as brutally straightforward as nail fighting. Whatever she was skilled in required a lot of moving around on her feet, balance, and relatively little in the way of arm movement. She also had a tendency of leading with one foot both while jumping and landing, he noticed, primarily leaning on her toes rather than the back of her feet. Mato wondered if she’d be as elegant of a fighter with a nail but getting ahold of a proper one for her size and stature promised to be troubling at best.

“Why are you all the way out here anyway, Mato?” Olivia asked as they neared the drop into King’s Pass. Mato had already darted forward to clear the way of enemies several times by this point. It was rather refreshing to leave his house to accomplish something new. Perhaps he should venture out a bit more often? But he still had so much left to meditate over. Nailsage Sly’s teachings about self-mastery had always been his weak point.

“My brother and I had… a disagreement while training with the Nailsage, our master. We each wanted to master Sly's teaching and gain the title of Nailsage ourselves. And to that end, we swore to part ways and only present ourselves to our master when we’d mastered his teachings and Oro promised me something…. I still feel I have a long way to go.” Mato explained stopping under a lumafly lamp-post just before the drop. Olivia seemed to look at him, deep in thought, “I was meditating on his lessons when I heard you earlier and went to help out. This is almost at the drop. Just ahead you’ll want to prepare yourself before jumping. Getting back up is quite difficult through this way.” Mato warned.

“Oh! Does… that mean you won’t be going with me?” Olivia asked softly, wings and shoulders seeming to wilt slightly. Mato huffed and shook his head.

“Such a task is hardly beyond a Nailmaster like myself! And I imagine your wings, should you use them, would make such a thing easy enough.” Mato reassured her gently. He wondered if she was a young bug or if the unfamiliar and dangerous territory was inhibiting her confidence, “Truthfully though, I doubt you’ll need my help after this. Few live out this far beyond Hollownest proper. You may wish to get a nail soon though. Other areas are less friendly than this place.” Mato wondered if his master felt this much concern when his brothers and himself were young bugs. Looking back, they were quite the troublemakers for the poor fly.

“Well… I guess you’re right. Hmm… I suppose now is the best time to mention it…” Olivia stalled, something in her posture and twitchy hands indicating embarrassment, “Heights are a bit intimidating for me. Even with wings which, to be honest, I don’t even know work. Some bugs have them but can’t use them after all. And they’re designed to warn _something_ away for sure so…” Olivia rambled for a moment before stopping out of embarrassment, hand perched delicately over her mask as though to hide her already obscured mouth. Mato chuckled and patted her back gently.

“That’s quite alright! It’s better to have some caution than none at all. Especially when everything is new. But! They are big enough to slow your fall regardless, yes? That’ll be more than enough for this next bit. Here, I’ll go first.” Mato jovially offered and easily leapt down. The drop was quite a bit deeper than he recalled but nothing beyond his capability. He slammed into the dirt balanced on his toes perfectly despite the odd weight of his nail and cloak with a practiced motion. He looked up and idly though it might be a bit of a trek to get back up… “Whenever you’re ready!” Mato shouted back up in encouragement. It had been a while since he’d been challenged anyway.

“About as ready as I can be, you madman!” Olivia’s voice drifted down to him followed by nervous laughter as he spotted her slowly drifting down. Secure in the knowledge that she couldn’t hear him, Mato laughed as well. Her wings, still maintaining their 'coat like' shape, were bulging with air and slowing her down dramatically. Like a leaf, she swayed around a bit before delicately landing on her toes after several moments.

“How hard is it to not move your wings during that?” Mato asked curiously, certain that she must have quite a bit of discipline to not panic and flair them in response during her fall.

“Uhm… quite a bit difficult, actually.” Olivia admitted sheepishly. Mato chuckled good naturedly and jerked his head to the side.

“We’re quite close to the exit of King’s Pass, Olivia. I’m afraid I won’t be following you to Dirtmouth but it isn’t far.” Mato felt the need to warn her again as they began to pass the carved stone that he could never seem to read. But as Olivia passed, it glowed white with soul. Pausing, Olivia ran a hand over the carving and seemed to _read it_.

“’Achieve feats beyond imagining'? Why does it want me to focus?” Olivia asked, “How would focusing help me do… whatever that means?” Mato considered Olivia for several moments before deciding against asking her how she could read it. Odds are she’d forgotten about that as well.

“Perhaps it means exactly that? Bugs are capable of great feats with concentration. It’s tiring, but I myself have mastered the Cyclone Slash, which utilizes 'focus' to extend the range of my nail.” Mato explained, briefly wondering if he should demonstrate.

“Really? Huh… well then why does it say that this is just meant for 'Higher Beings'?” Olivia asked and Mato could have sworn the ground dropped from beneath his feet.

“Does it truly say that?” Mato asked distantly, considering the glowing stone once more, “They say the Pale King and his Queen, the White Lady, were higher beings. They ruled Hollownest before the infection. A higher being is above mere bugs such as myself. If you could recall your past, I’d ask if perhaps you were of noble birth? You can read such sacred text after all. And you have a certain bearing about you.” Mato admitted, somewhat hopeful that Olivia would remember anything of note. Olivia shook her head.

“I doubt it, but then again… I can’t really remember anything. How do you… actively focus?” Olivia asked Mato and he was suddenly struck with the memory of his first lesson in meditation. He always _did _have a nasty temper with very little to back it up.

“It’s difficult to describe… I mainly turn my attention inward. Towards my shell. My breathing and mind synchronize. Any wayward thought is acknowledged but put aside. I still struggle with maintaining it. That is how I 'focus' but it doesn’t do much aside from clearing my mind.” Olivia nodded and tilted her head downward. Crossing her arms over her wings she seemed to concentrate. After a few moments she let her arms drop back down and Mato chuckled. Meditating was always a bit difficult at first. He wondered what exactly focusing would achieve?

\--*--

Mato was certainly a strange bug. I don’t have a damn clue what _kind_ of bug, but he was definitely strange. Wider than he was tall, he moved surprisingly fast. His exposed ‘chest’ shell was red and segmented. His face, or maybe it was a mask, was just white and rounded with three prongs upwards like a symmetrical crown. A red bandana was tied over his forehead. He also carried the weirdest bit of metal I’d ever seen. It was kind of shaped like an arrow without the feathers. Or maybe a sword without a proper handle. He certainly wielded it like a sword. But he kept talking about a nail? Maybe that’s what it was.

But Mato was pretty helpful and wicked fast. I barely had time to register one of those hell spawn mosquitoes existing before they were taken down. I’d say he was strong but as a moth I couldn’t say if I was especially heavy or not. I was a bit sad that he wouldn’t be coming with me but I could hardly expect him to drop everything for me. Now I just needed to wrap my head around ‘focusing’. It sounded like it would do something really useful. But to focus on… myself? I took a deep breath and crossed my arms. After a few fruitless moments I put my arms back down and heard Mato chuckle softly. I wasn’t too concerned about my reputation with him. He’d seen me scramble up a rocky platform like a toddler and float down a hole like a leaf.

I may not remember my old body but thinking on it now… I noticed things. Mostly that, despite not remembering how or why, I noticed that my right ankle didn’t hurt anymore. That distinct ache up my leg was gone. My heartbeat was much softer now. It didn’t seem to pound inside my chest so much as softly thrum. My antennae twitched slightly against my mask and I took note of how strange it was to feel with them. I noticed a slight breeze heading away from the Howling Cliffs when I focused a bit more. What was undeniably my wings ached slightly from the harsh ground scraping against my front. A bit like carpet burn but it persisted and since I couldn’t blink, I could see the faint gray streaks where the eye pattern was damaged. Taking a moment away from noticing odd new traits about my body I put my focus back on my heartbeat. I didn’t _think_ that bugs had a heart, but there was definitely something inside me pulsing. Pouring my attention into that soft rhythm I barely noticed my breathing synchronize and what seemed like a faint song echo inside me. White light flared in front of me and I jerked back.

My… My wings didn’t ache? And they seemed completely unharmed now! What the actual fuck?! Self-healing is useful and all but how the hell does that work? Magic? Is that what this is? That is so weird…

“Huh… That’s something.” I stated blandly. Mato nodded in what seemed to be astonishment. He huffed then, seemingly pleased.

“It’s good to know that you have such a useful skill now to help protect yourself. That pin will be handy for small pests but you don’t seem to be trained to wield it. I’d offer lessons but I’m afraid I only know how to wield the more standard size of nail.” Mato apologized with a shrug. Wait…

“Pin?” I asked, “I thought this was called a pen? Did I mishear him? Huh.” I asked myself, feeling my face grow somewhat warm. Mato chuckled and gently patted my shoulder.

“It’s quite alright. In truth, a pin is just a small nail. Usually just for self-defense. Yours has a strange shape to it, likely vicious when used compared to most pins. Hollowest style is more straight-forward with embellishments for decorations.” Mato pulled out his ‘nail’ to demonstrate and I couldn’t help but compare it to my ‘pin’. I could tell they were both well-made but definitely not from the same area. The metal of Mato’s ‘nail’ was well cared for but of a darker material, almost gray in color in comparison to the pure white and gold of my ‘pin’. I kind of wondered what they were made of. We both put away our weapons and turned towards the exit to Dirtmouth.

As we walked to the massive drop off, I noticed a pale white mask shape marching on towards the small town. I doubt I would have noticed with my old vision; it was so far down and away. I turned towards Mato with a soft smile, the gesture pulling on my face in a way I wasn’t used to just yet.

“I guess this is where we part ways? At least until you accomplish your goal or I learn to fly properly?” I asked softly. I’m not going to lie, I’m going to miss him. And not just because nothing dangerous had a chance to get near me because he was so fast. It was comforting to travel in an unknown place with such a friendly… well—bug. Mato nodded.

“Yes, though know you’re always welcome in my home, Olivia. Come by sometime so I know you’re still doing alright. And keep an eye out for trouble.” Mato warned me and shuffled slightly. I held out my arms to silently ask if a hug would be acceptable and he laughed, leaning forward to return the gesture. He absolutely engulfed me and my own arms could barely reach past his sides. Damn, where can I get whatever he’s eating?

“I guess it’s time to float down.” I reluctantly drew back, taking in a deep breath before leaping off the edge. I heard Mato laughing at me as I drifted down, that pale white mask ahead of me entering the town proper and out of my sight. At the very least it shouldn’t be hard to find Resplendent’s sister. Well, I’ll know when I see her at least. Still not sure how to look inside dreams.


	2. Enter Hallownest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the previous chapter was beta read by FlamingoBlubber!
> 
> Sorry for not having a note in the first chapter. Last time I did that for the first chapter the note copied onto all later chapters and this is just easier.
> 
> EDIT: Formatting fixed in case some of you guys felt your eyes bleeding for the first few hours it was up, lol

The walk to the small town ahead was a bit longer than it looked at first. Then again, I was floating down from… I don’t even know, thirty feet? But I’d been walking for about five minutes now and I haven’t quite made my way into the town yet. I was glad that my feet were sturdy, the vague memory of walking along a dirt road and having to treat the cuts at home flashing by. I wonder why I was doing that anyway?

Cute lampposts bracketed the main path into the small town. The buildings or houses were rather small and rounded, sort of like shells actually. Most seemed to be boarded up, like the town was primarily abandoned. Up ahead was a bench illuminated perfectly in the light and a somewhat tall and slouching figure standing next to it. The bench itself appeared to be made entirely of metal in elegant looping curls. The… bug? The bug standing nearby turned towards me, white mask seemingly carved with crows feet around the eyes and wide-spaced horns. A downward curved mouth gave the impression of perpetual frown. Their body seemed obscured under an old cloak with a shell over the back to hold it in place.

“Oh! Another visitor? How curious that two bugs should appear at the same time in this old town. Welcome to Dirtmouth, stranger. I’m Elderbug.” I tried not to laugh at how old the bug sounded. Did he always have that name or did he give himself the name later in life?

“Hi! I’m Olivia. You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find ‘Hallownest’ do you? Or the heart of it? A… friend of mine asked me to find his sister there.” I explained briefly, recalling Resplendent’s words. Elderbug hemmed and hawed for a moment.

“So, you wish to explore Hallownest as well? Forgive my presumption but you don’t look very prepared to the danger down there. Few bugs ever return. I can only assume they were taken by the infection or killed by the infected bugs that make Hallownest their home.” Elderbug noted pessimistically. What a cheerful guy.

“I kind of owe him big time though. I don’t intend on fighting anything.” I assured him but he seemed somewhat certain that I probably wouldn’t make it back anyway.

“Well… If you insist, I can’t stop you, I suppose. The only entrance into Hallownest is through the well just on the other side of town. There’s a city somewhere down there. If a bug could get there, they’d be very rich indeed. I don’t know if the city would be the ‘crown’ but if there’s so much treasure there, I can’t imagine where else it would be.” Elderbug commented idly, “There’s rumors of a place where the moth tribe used to live as well, if you’re interested. I’m not (sure) where that would be, but they called it ‘The Resting Grounds’. The moths used to look after that sacred place, they say, long ago.” I nodded in interest but I wasn’t sure if I would go there. I was a moth now, sure, but I don’t think I could really claim any heritage related interest in a sacred place. A question for later, I guess.

“Thanks, I might come back up in a bit I… don’t think I’ll be able to find her in a single afternoon.” I shrugged but was honestly starting to wonder if I needed to get stuff to prepare for the long haul. I definitely need a bag to put supplies in, but I don’t know how I’ll get one that won’t fuck with my wings. Elderbug chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, Hallownest is quite vast. You may want a map, though I’m not sure what bug would be crazy enough to explore and map it out down there.” Elderbug commented lightly. I looked over in the direction of the well, past what looked eerily like the opening to a train station. When did I ever take a train? A wide archway surrounded by glass with a decorative metal symbol in the doorway that looked like a round bug with wings and a crown. Inside I could see a soft light and a noticeboard of some kind, “I see you’ve noticed the stag station. It’s been a very long time since I’ve heard a stag beetle down there, though. I wouldn’t count on using them to travel.” How big are these bugs?!

“Oh. Well that’s interesting. Thanks for the warning, Elderbug.” I waved as I started to walk away and he waved back. Only a few of the buildings I passed weren’t boarded up. How long has the infection been going on to wipe out this town so bad? The well he was talking about was pretty worn down. I can’t help but wonder, why a well? I mean… are there other entrances that were sealed and the town dug a well a little too deep or has this always just been a way down into Hallownest? That’s a little weird if it is. A chain leads down into the depths a dozen or so feet. Taking a deep breath, I leapt down, allowing myself to float down.

Looking over to the left towards a signpost I noted movement on a platform. One of those weird little bugs that just blindly circle around endlessly. They seem fuzzy, and they kind of are, but there were spikes hidden in the ‘fur’. There was also a weird noise just beneath me that, when I looked down into a small alcove revealed a large, lumbering bug with bright orange eyes.

“Hello?” I asked but received only a hiss as it charged forward blindly, smacking into the wall. A bright orange stain bled through their shell and I scooted backwards in fright. Right. Infected. Like zombies? The image of rotting green flesh and decomposing corpses shambling immediately came to mind. So… not quite the same then, but definitely similar. I decided to save that direction for later and turned the other way. Off in the distance was a rather ominous black structure and a small bug ducked inside. They looked rather familiar, probably the bug I saw going to Dirtmouth earlier. Inside were two bugs standing in front of a strange structure. The bug I followed was much shorter than the bug standing next to them now. From the short distance I could easily make out a long, domed hat of some kind. They both had nails, though the short bug had it on their back and the other at their waist. Resolutely, I walked over to them, only realizing that I might want to make sure they weren’t infected as well. I cleared my throat and waved sheepishly when they both turned towards me. As I got closer, I realized the taller bug had a square mask with wide eyes tucked on their face beneath the odd hat.

“Oh! Hello, fellow traveler! I didn’t expect to see _two _bugs in the same area of this abandoned kingdom.” The voice was light but masculine, seemingly curled in amusement and cheer.

“Same! From what Elderbug was saying, it sounded like there wouldn’t be anyone alive at all! Well, for a given value of ‘alive’ with infected bugs about.” I shrugged and gestured to the odd egg-shaped statue with three glowing white masks on the front, “What’s up with this thing anyway? It feels… Odd. Tense? I don’t know but I wouldn’t want to hang around too long.” I said, glancing at the shorter bug. They stared blankly, but that might just be because of the white, shell mask that wrapped around their entire head.

“They don’t seem like much of a talker, but yes. I feel something strange here too. Why are you adventuring down here? Seeking your fortune or are you interested in forgotten places as well? I’m Quirrel, by the way. Our companion here has yet to provide a name but I don’t mind, personally.” I nodded at the silent bug before turning towards Quirrel. Now that I look at him, he rather looked like a roly-poly but only with two arms and two legs. He even seemed to be slouching but it was probably just the way his shell was made.

“I’m Olivia. I’m actually here to find my friend’s sister? He did me a solid and I owe him one. He also suggested I start at the ‘crown’ of Hallownest. Something about a city, I think? Have you heard of it?” I asked, rather hopeful I could get directions. Quirrel shook his head.

“I’m not sure… I’ve only started exploring myself but a grand city certainly _could_ be considered a ‘crown’ of a kingdom.” Quirrel responded softly, “But I’m rather concerned for you. Our small friend here has a nail and seems skilled enough with its use, dull as it is. But you seem unarmed.” I laughed nervously.

“Well, more or less, I am. I’m a bit new to this and my friend gave me this… pin. But I don’t really know how to use weapons at all. Didn’t even know I could jump about an hour or so ago.” I admitted, delicately pulling out my pin to show him. The quiet bug seemed interested so I handed it over with the blade held delicately in my hand. They pulled it into their cloak, the worn and tattered thing covering their small body entirety, before handing it back with a short nod. Quirrel seemed interested as well and I let him take a look.

“My what a beautiful pin! I assume you have a sheath under your… is that wings or a cloak you wear? I’ve never seen a pin like this or a pattern so odd.” Quirrel commented lightly as he handed it back.

“Wings. Haven’t flown yet so for all I know they’re just for decoration.” I snorted, putting away the pin carefully so I wouldn’t stab myself.

“My point still stands though; you aren’t very well equipped for the dangers down here. If you insist on accomplishing your task, perhaps we should travel together for a time?” Quirrel offered and I felt a bit relieved. The short bug, I really need a name for this bug, jerked their head and patted their cloak.

“I’d appreciate the company, even if I don’t intend to fight myself. And if that’s an offer to help when you can, I appreciate that as well. You seem a bit… busy? I'm not sure, really, but you seem like you have a lot of things to do. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask. I can’t promise anything, but I can try.” I looked down at them in consideration. It was really strange to try and read a blank expression. This curious bug seemed so oddly still. Like they were patiently waiting for something. There was a vaguely cold air about them as well. Like standing next to the shade on an already cool day. But they were watching me with… some sort of emotion. Looking into their 'eyes' I got the impression that they were curious? Maybe? I’m probably thinking too hard about it. They jerked their head away from my gaze and waved a black limb to Quirrel. I noticed that light didn’t reflect off their… hand? I didn’t notice fingers either but they moved fast enough I couldn’t tell.

“Oh? Don’t stick around on our account if you need to go now. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.” Quirrel reassured the tiny bug who nodded back and again at me as they passed to leave.

“Where are you headed anyway?” I asked Quirrel, “Any special direction?” Quirrel shook his head.

“I’m afraid not, Olivia. Something draws me to Hallownest, but I don’t have any special plans beyond exploring. May I ask what your friend’s sister looks like?” Quirrel asked and I laughed nervously. I _really _didn’t want to say 'probably like an Eldritch seedpod with eyes'.

“Well… I’m not sure what exactly she looks like. But if she’s anything like her brother, I’ll definitely know when I see her. I… don’t know her name either. Huh… probably should have asked more questions.” I admitted sheepishly. Quirrel patted my shoulder gently.

“It’s quite alright. I assume you met this friend beyond the Howling Cliffs? It would explain the confusion.” Quirrel helpfully stated.

“Ah… yeah. I did. About the same time I…” I gestured helplessly towards my body and wings, “So yeah. It’s been a fairly confusing… ah geez. Maybe three hours? Yikes. No fucking wonder I’m a bit all over the place.” Quirrel seemed taken aback for a moment.

“Three hours?! Someone told you to travel to a fallen kingdom, filled with danger mere moments after your metamorphosis into a… moth?” I nodded, a bit embarrassed at how angry and flustered he sounded. I could hardly tell him I didn’t think it was wise to argue with something with _that many eyes and no face_?

“…Sounds about right.” I couldn’t help but grin as Quirrel ran his hand over his mask, “I don’t remember anything before that, but I doubt this is the worst decision I’ve ever made. I mean, I’ve met you and Mato. And whoever that quiet bug was. Oh, and Elderbug. Not a bad start if I do say so myself!” I think I _felt_ the sigh that deflated the entirety of Quirrel's body.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Olivia but… please don’t agree to stuff like that blindly.” Quirrel asked softly.

“Ahah! Uh… no promises!” I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. Quirrel seemed oddly resigned at that, “Well… did you want to take a gander at… whatever this is for a bit longer?” I asked pleasantly and Quirrel crossed his arms in thought.

“Hmmm… no. I imagine I could stare for days and still be no closer to its purpose. Let’s be on our way.” Quirrel took one last look at the odd black monument before heading towards the door. I tried to ignore the cold shiver that ran down my spine as I left the room as well. I wouldn’t say we wandered aimlessly after that. Merely that we just followed the path down, ducking around corners to avoid feral bugs and Quirrel took care of the few that we couldn’t dodge. Quirrel seemed to wield his nail in a strange way, almost as though to strike faster with his back-handed slash. It certainly seemed to work well enough for him and I wasn’t going to complain. I _really _didn’t like the glowing orange gnats though. Quirrel called them Aspids Mothers but I feel like that’s too elegant for them. I prefer to call them Moldy-Dickholes. The one time I called them that aloud Quirrel tripped over his feet and slammed into the ground so hard I thought his mask and hat cracked in half. Something tells me that he finds my cursing _off-putting_. If that’s the result, I’m going to do it more often and he can’t stop me.

“Oh, would you **_fuck off_**!” I snarled as another three babies were spat out before Quirrel could take out the Moldy-Dickhole. I snapped without thinking, my leg swinging around and slamming into two in a gory spray of infection. I spun again seamlessly and nailed the other one even though it had flown upward over my head. I froze, my leg still arched in midair as I glared at the gross mess on my leg, “_Gross_.”

\--*--

Quirrel had no idea what to think of Olivia. He was pretty interested in meeting the strange moth at first. She seemed delicate but determined and Quirrel didn’t think it was any hardship to travel with her for a while. Especially since she seemed so _young_. And a bit naïve to accept such a dangerous task without asking more questions. An interesting contrast to the other bug he encountered. Quiet but confident. He couldn’t find it in himself to worry about them the same way he was worried about Olivia. At least they knew their way around a nail, even if it was dull and worn with age.

As they moved along at a decent pace, he noticed that Olivia walked… delicately. The fashion in which her feet covered ground tickled at his memory but he couldn’t remember why. Toes first then heel and when she stopped to look around, she’d often tuck the heel of one foot against the base of the other. Not a military bearing he recognized for sure. Her posture was also exceedingly perfect, something that was quite difficult for him to accomplish with his shell’s natural inclination to curl slightly. Not that he’d be as tall as her regardless. It wasn’t until he darted forward to take care of a Primal Mother—no he did _not_ trip over himself when he heard Olivia use crass language to name them inappropriately, he was just distracted wondering where she heard such foul language—that he remembered more.

“Oh, would you **_fuck off_**!” She spun in a graceful circle twice with deadly efficiency to dispatch all three of the Aspids, “_Gross_.” He barely even thought about her crass language, his mind buzzing with a faded memory.

He couldn’t remember why or when, but he remembers seeing a stage once. Elegant bugs moving across the dance floor to orchestral music. They spun in unison _exactly_ like Olivia just did if he ignored the high kick which he couldn’t recall seeing a single bug flexible enough to do it. She even balanced on the tips of her toes despite their pointed shape, something he only saw a few dancers do before.

“Olivia… do you dance?” Quirrel couldn’t help but ask. She gently lowered her leg and looked at him, head tilted in confusion.

“I… I think I used to? I can’t remember.” Olivia sounded so lost that Quirrel felt bad for asking. _He _couldn’t remember anything about himself and he was pretty sure he didn’t undergo a metamorphosis out in the wasteland, “My apologies, Olivia. I didn’t mean to cause you distress. Are you alright?” Quirrel asked, putting aside his nail to delicately pat her back.

“I-I’m fine… Just really grossed out. Why are they so _gross_? Yuck.” Olivia complained softly before shaking her leg free of some excess fluid.

“I think we should find a place to rest for a bit, what do you think?” Quirrel offered, feeling a bit tired himself. It was regrettable that violence was so necessary in Hallownest but he’ll do what he must to get by. He could hardly discover all of Hallownest’s secrets if he was dead, after all. And Olivia could hardly kick her way out of trouble every time she was attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this fast, so if the formatting is off it's cause I'm posting on my phone at work on break, lol. 
> 
> I'm so glad people like this so far! I love getting feedback and I've posted pics I'm using for reference for Resplendant and Olivia on my Tumblr, the same username as this one, under a blog called Winter's Grasp. So if you're a little confused about description you can look there but I've tried my best. Complex stuff is a bit harder to get across clearly without reams of paper to describe. 
> 
> If you have any comments or questions feel free to ask here or on my Tumblr!
> 
> I really love these characters so I'm trying my best to convey them well but pointers never hurt! And describing Ghost is a bit... Weird. As well as expressions since bugs don't blink and most wear masks anyway. You'd be surprised how much emotion is conveyed solely through the face alone.  
Not sure I've done Quirrel justice but I hope he comes across as a charming nerd like in the game, lol.
> 
> Also, in case anyone is rereading this or reading this for the first time, what injustice or thing in Hollow Knight would you most like to see change due to these two new OCs being involved (Someone die that you think is criminal? Plenty of those to go around, tbh)? Besides having Zote die. I can't quite bring myself to let the blowhard die of his own arrogance. That and Grey Prince Zote is honestly fucking hilarious to watch flail around, even if I can't bring myself to fight that ass once let alone ten times.


	3. Ride or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! At least it's here now~
> 
> Beta'd by FlamingoBlubber

Turns out there really isn’t many places you can go to just exist in Hallownest. Quirrel and I looked around a now empty room, wondering if we should go down farther or to the left or right. I sighed, refraining from shaking my leg some more to try and dislodge the dried viscera. It would be a pain to clean later, I just knew it. I was about to suggest going farther down when I heard it. A strange chiming melody faintly echoing to the right with a somewhat louder humming and the sound of rock being stuck.

“Hey, Quirrel, do you hear that?” I turned and asked him, he hummed in response and turned towards the direction I was pointing. He perked up and snapped his fingers with a solid click.

“It sounds like a bug! Possibly mining something? How intriguing! I didn’t know Hallownest had a mining operation. But why would anyone continue if the kingdom has fallen?” Quirrel asked aloud as we headed into the mine. I was expecting to see a dark cave but instead I found myself surrounded on all sides by glowing pink crystals. Massive in size, the flawless crystals were rather beautiful. I wasn’t sure what their purpose was though and being near them was… unsettling somehow. After only a few feet into the mine I realized why. The music I could hear. The chiming notes and melody. It was coming from the crystals.

“It is weird. I don’t think we should stay in here for long though. Not with this weird music. Who knows that it does.” Quirrel stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at me, the humming now clearly audible in the next room over.

“Do you mean the bug singing, Olivia?” He asked but seemed sure that he already knew the answer.

“No, I mean the… chiming music? Can’t you hear it? It’s literally coming from the crystals all around us. Kind of makes my head hurt, really, which is a shame ‘cause it is pretty.” I admitted, walking to stand next to him. He looked… oddly still at that.

“The ore found in these mines, it isn’t considered as lethal as soul, but neither is it as powerful. I don’t know how I remember that… where I learned it… but music? I’ve never heard of it. I wonder… why can _you_ hear it?” Quirrel mused, scratching at his face underneath his mask briefly, “But somehow I feel as though you are right to be wary. I wish I could remember why that is.” I reached out and pat the back of his shell.

“You seem rather familiar with Hallownest… maybe you’ll remember more later?” I suggested as we started walking again. We had to jump down to find the strange humming but I was relieved that it wasn’t an infected bug. A small… roly-poly looking bug with a mining helmet and a pickaxe, cheerfully chipping away at the wall.

“Hm~Hmhmhm~ Hmhmhm—Oh!” Quirrel faked a cough, causing the little bug to jerk mid-hum, “I didn’t expect to see anyone down here! I’m Myla! Are you two seeking your fortune too?” Myla asked softly.

“No, I’m afraid not. We’re exploring mostly, though Olivia is looking for someone. Who is buying the ore you mine?” Quirrel asked. Myla jumped slightly in excitement.

“Oh! Sometimes bugs from other kingdoms come and buy things! When I was little, I had a small collection that this strange bug paid a lot of geo for! I decided to get more for when another strange traveler comes by Dirtmouth.” Myla explained with delight. I could feel a headache growing the longer I was down here.

“Really? How fascinating! Did they want a pretty souvenir, or did they have use for the crystal, I wonder?” Quirrel asked, turning to look at an outcropping from the wall. I tapped his shoulder and rubbed my head.

“I’m getting a headache; I’ll be sitting outside for a bit.” I told Quirrel before waving to Myla, “Goodluck with your mining, Myla.” I jumped up and made for the exit before my headache grew unbearable. Standing outside the mine, I could still hear the music, but it was faint. It wasn’t all around me and compounded by the many crystals surrounding me. I sat down, resting my back against a wall. I could faintly hear Quirrel and Myla talking, as well as the shuffling and clashes of infected bugs further in the crossroads. After a moment, I took out my necklace and smoothed my hands over the ringed surface of malachite. I’m not sure how long I sat there before I heard a massive crash further to the left. Jerking I looked towards the sound. It was followed by several slightly softer crashing sounds. Curious, like a mouse smelling cheese in an open space, I spared only a glance at the mines before darting ahead. This was probably a bad idea but I ran anyway, skipping over the corpses of bugs and jumping clear over the few left alive.

I literally skidded to a stop just inside a large room, the ceiling was shaking as whatever was thrashing around madly slammed into it. With a quick glance upwards, I took the only path up available and ran up to the gated entryway. There, slamming a spiked mace on the ground, was a massive armored bug, even bigger than Mato, fighting against the quiet bug from before. They shook with exertion and brandished their nail to slam it into the hard armor again and again. Anxious and afraid for them, I could only watch in horror as the mace slammed down on their head, smashing them into the ground. With a dry rattle, their white shell mask cracked clean in half, disappearing as a dark shade blossomed from the wreckage. With pure white eyes it glanced over at me before sinking into the ground, leaving nothing behind but the infuriated armored bug. The gate sank down and I ran forward, just as pissed. I don’t know what happened or why, but this bug had no business killing my friend.

“Pick on someone your own size, you **_asshole_**!” I jumped forward, slamming into their chest and punching their helmet. It went flying off to reveal a mushy white face with beady black eyes. I punched their face three times in fast succession, my hands seeming to bleed the same shade of white as their face before they jerked and stood up, sending me tumbling back. The bug seemed to whine and grumble before putting back on their helmet. They began to raise their mace to slam it down and I had to jump back, tensing my body to body slam them again when a familiar white mask darted past me again, the gates slamming shut behind them, “Friend!?” I _really _need to get their name. They didn’t seem fazed by their death though, quickly getting to work at slashing and retreating back only when necessary. Shaking myself, I leapt into action, knocking over the bug again with enough force to rattle my shell and yanking off the helmet before tossing it as far as possible. I stayed back to let the quiet bug slash hard at the exposed head, retreating when the armor jerked. With a furious roar, they began frantically slamming their mace into the ground, my friend and I staying back. Suddenly, the floor buckled, giving way entirely and us with it. Without thinking I reached out and pulled my friend close to me. My wings billowed out and we floated down on top of the armored bug. Their helmet scattered far away and my friend squirmed to finish the job. I let them go and they quickly got to work.

In a spray of orange infection, the squishy white bug was ejected from the armor, revealing a suspiciously maggot-like bug. Dead. Breathing hard, I got off the armor with shaky legs, stumbling over to my small friend and kneeled down to embrace them.

“Fuck. Don’t do that to me again, please. I thought you were dead…” I ignored the slight cold chill that emanated from their body and ran my hands over their back and mask. I felt like I was going to cry, even felt something warm and wet drip from beneath my mask but I refused to pull away yet. I’m pretty sure none of this was normal. My heart hurt at the thought of actually seeing this small bug shatter like that and never coming back again, “Please…”

\--*--

The knight froze, uncertain how to react. Olivia, the strange masked moth, wasn’t doing _anything_. Merely holding them tightly for the second time. The first to prevent them from falling, even though there wasn’t any need for it. The knight couldn’t be injured from any fall. And now this. Olivia’s breathing stuttered and stopped irregularly, a strange feeling curling in the knight’s shell at the sound. Something wet and warm dripped down their shell, seeping inwards like soul. How long had Olivia watched their battle before they took too much damage and shattered? If they had known she was there, they would have run faster… but why?

“Please…” Olivia asked softly and the knight didn’t know what to do. They had a task to complete and Hallownest was filled with danger. The knight patted the soft fur with halting motions, unsure what they were supposed to do. After a long moment Olivia pulled back, sitting down and removing her mask. Fascinated, the knight watched as she wiped at her round, unblinking eyes, soft blue seeping white liquid soul. Her face was partially obscured by hair and antenna. Beneath her eyes was a split down her face, the two sections moving outwards to reveal a dark mouth with sharp fangs. They wondered if they had something similar under their own mask. Oliva cried softly as she continued to try and wipe away the continuous flow of tears. Hearing footsteps behind them, the knight grabbed their nail and turned only to find Quirrel frozen in shock.

“Olivia? Friend? What’s wrong? What happened?” Quirrel raced forward, briefly patting the knight’s shell before kneeling down and reaching out to touch Olivia. Hands brushing back her hair and pausing at her tears. Olivia’s strange mandibles clicked shut.

“I-I’m fine. I’m fine. I just… they… I thought they…” Olivia stuttered and shook her head, “I saw them get smashed into the ground and they disappeared. I thought they died and did something stupid.” Olivia mumbled. Quirrel looked over at the armor and froze.

“No… this is… it can’t be… _how_—” Quirrel looked back and saw the maggot corpse and relaxed, “Oh, it’s not them. It’s not Hegemol. Please tell me you didn’t try to fight them, regardless?” The knight perked up, curious as to who Quirrel was talking about.

“I body slammed them into the ground and punched their squishy face.” Olivia snarled, baring her teeth. “I don’t care who they thought they were, it’s the responsibility of the strong to defend the weak. They had no business wielding their mace against such a small bug like that.” The knight felt… strangely warm. It was an odd experience that the knight just brushed off as a residual feeling of absorbing soul.

“I’m… sure you meant well but… Olivia, you _really _shouldn’t do stuff like that. Please don’t run off like that again, I admit I panicked a little when I left Myla and found you were gone.” Quirrel admitted. The knight was frozen, something about how the two interacted was strange to the knight. They looked at the two confused, not sure what drove relative strangers to be so concerned about each other. Quirrel looked back at the knight and sighed, “You as well, my friend. This kingdom has seen enough tragedy, it does not need more. If you need help, please ask.” The knight felt… abundantly warm with Oliva and Quirrel’s concern. They could only nod, being incapable of speech.

“I literally punched their face like a maniac. I ‘ave a _pin_…” Olivia buried her face in her hands in what the knight could only assume to be embarrassment, “Fer fucks sake… I body slam an’ decked ‘em but forgot that I ‘ave a pin…” Olivia’s voice seemed to thicken into an odd accent, clipping their words short. Quirrel chuckled softly and patted her shoulder.

“Well, it’s not as though you have any training with a pin, now is it? But it is interesting you… body slammed them? What manner of life did you _have_ as a caterpillar that you’d do that, Olivia?” Olivia shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know but… ah’m pretty sure I never actually fought.” Olivia huffed, “Ah’d do the same thing fer you too, Quirrel. Friends look out for each other. Always.” Olivia’s strange accent slipped and smeared slightly and Quirrel sighed.

“Please don’t body slam a bug for me.” Quirrel asked softly.

“No.” Olivia instantly responded but after a moment continued, “Fine. I’ll punt them clear out of the kingdom. But only ‘cause you asked.” Olivia’s mandibles opened back up to reveal a grin full of sharp teeth. The knight wondered if she could but silently decided she just might try anyway regardless. The knight looked down and noticed an odd object, quietly picking it up and finding that it was a city crest. They made a note to make sure Oliva was with them when they went so she could find the city as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I was massively tempted to have Quirrel there for the fight but that was a bit too much like another Hollow Knight fic and I didn't wanna just... retread someone else's ground, ya'know? But it's a really good fic, I'd recommend giving it a try if you haven't already. "To Begin Anew" by Zykaben. And while I'm at it, it's a crime punishable by death to not read "Stag Beetles and Broken Legs" by Aryashi, relationshipcrimes. If I can write a Quirrel half as hilariously cute as either of these I can die happy. I just like secret badass nerds, alright?!? He's friend shaped! And so is like, half of the cast, I don't know how Team Cherry did it...
> 
> And no, I didn't realize Olivia would be so ride or die but I'm not changing it. It's hilarious and will be extra dramatic later. anyway, If you've seen my Tumblr, you know that I've posted a couple more pics for this fic (and fucked up and had to go back and edit to fix my dumbass mistake), but if you don't then feel free to wander over there. I know not everyone is comfortable commenting here and tumblr is a good alternative (for all it's flaws, lol). Same username, the blog is called Winter's Grasp. You'll... Ah, you'll know it when you see it. (I even made some charms that Olivia will get later if you wanna ask about them. They're not really spoilers after all).
> 
> Remember, I am always down for a comment! Like something! Tell me! Hate something! Well shit, dude, lay it on me ;-; but like, gently, senpai. I got plans in the works but I don't wanna promise anything! But I'll try my best to compose a likable cast and engaging story!
> 
> Oh! If you have theories that you feel are relevant, feel free to lay those on me too, lol. A lot is up to interpretation in this game but I've got a solid grasp of what I wanna do! Or at least I think I do. There's a lot to unpack in this game!


	4. A Beat or Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm dead inside and need to go to sleep! I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Beta'd by FlamingoBlubber, as is proper!

This place was pure poetry in gothic macabre decoration. Little skeletons of bugs littered the ground everywhere and demented tiki torches set the stage for a curious hut with a strange shadow creature. Sure, the hat on his head looked like a snail shell, but never in my life have I seen a snail walk and carry a staff. He seemed nice. Weirdly polite in a way not too dissimilar to Quirrel, but nice enough. He did kind of toss my little friend into what I can only assume to be a murder pit though… that closed behind them.

“Those masks are really quite interesting! Wherever did you both get them?” the Snail Shaman asked pleasantly as Quirrel and I rested on the bench. I tapped my mask and chuckled.

“Ah, my friend gave me this for extra protection, I think he said. Partly in return for finding his sister. I’m trying to find the ‘crown’ of Hallownest for clues.” I informed him, pleasantly surprised at how much better I felt already. I’d need to sleep sometime soon, but not for a while yet.

“Ah, I wish you luck in finding that bright light, then. Perhaps you should try and learn how to fly? I imagine it will shorten the journey considerably.” He suggested in a light and jovial tone, like he knew a good joke. But how did he know that I didn’t know how to fly?

“I don’t remember when I received my own. Yet another thing that escapes me, I’m afraid.” Quirrel taped the square-shaped mask over his face. The Snail Shaman laughed and seemed to shake his shadowy head.

“No, my friend, I mean the other one! It bears a lot of magic inside of it for a simple ‘hat’! Quite interesting, really—Oh! Friend! I see you’ve cleared out the infestation? I simply must thank you, truly. Consider my gift your reward to keep!” He proclaimed easily as our small friend came back through the now open gate.

“You alright?” I asked, somewhat concerned with the lingering orange goo on their cloak. They nodded tersely, something in their motion and stance—nail gripped just _so_—reading easily as annoyance. Or maybe just being tense? I scooted over and patted the bench space next to me, “Take a seat, you look like you could use a break… actually, just take my spot. I need to fling myself off ledges for a bit.” I moved to get up but a hand quickly clamped down on my shoulder, tipping me backwards in surprise.

“Olivia. No.” Quirrel stated, leaving little room for argument. But I’ve never cared about personal space among friends so I readied myself to argue anyway, “I’m pretty sure that’s not how you should try to fly.” I huffed and batted his hand away, the snail snickering in the background as our small friend took a cautious seat.

“Well that’s how birds do it! Well, sort of. Faith, trust, and pixie dust, right?” I joked, distantly recalling a magic island on a star… but not a real one? How disappointing. Quirrel made a soft sound of frustration.

“You could practice in the area our friend just cleared! Plenty of heights just below fatal injury in there!” The Snail Shaman suggested.

“Well with that kind of glowing recommendation how could I not?”

“Very easily, Olivia. Please don’t go throwing yourself off of ledges!” Quirrel protested loudly, moving to follow me with a soft noise of protest.

“It’ll be fine, Quirrel, if I get hurt I can heal myself.”

“And where did you learn that but not how to fly?!” I ducked through the opening with a cackle.

“Well, Quirrel, I don’t know many rocks that can fly. Do you?” I asked curiously as I eyed a sufficiently tall ledge to jump off of. With a somewhat practiced motion I leapt up and away from Quirrel.

“A rock taught you to heal?” Quirrel asked, momentarily stunned for just long enough that I could jump down for my first attempt. I locked up out of habit, old instinct telling me that I needed to be careful with the twelve-foot drop. Quirrel got to see me float down though, which should theoretically help reassure him that I won’t just die if I leave his sight. Fist fights with behemoths not-with-standing. I hummed in thought before leaping back up.

“Yeah. Mato couldn’t read it though. It was weird and egg-shaped with glowing letters.” I supplied helpfully, opening my wings to get a feel for them. It felt weird having them out like this. Like I was sort of exposed and indecent or something, but it’s not like I have tits now so…

“Mato? Who’s that?” Quirrel asked as I tried to flap my wings to get a sense of how much air was being displaced. They were pretty big, as expected, but they were quite sturdy. They didn’t feel very delicate like I remember moth and butterfly wings being. Then again, I was the moth in question so... I tried a hard, downward flap and lifted off of the ground with enough force to launch myself in the air several feet. A quick flap and a somewhat embarrassing squeal saved me from faceplanting into the dirt. Great. I can move my wings in a manner that resembles drunk flying. Time to apply that with more dignity. And remember that they weren’t parallel with the ground so bird logic wouldn’t help me as much. “Are you alright?”

“Fine! And ah, Mato is a Nail Master that lives in the Howling Cliffs, actually. He escorted me to the end of King’s Pass. A very fast and nice fellow.” I commented lightly in my distraction, crouching somewhat to try again. If I can keep myself suspended, I’d be like… eighty percent closer to actually flying. Maybe. With a leap I fell down faster than I thought and the slightly panicked flap of my wings sent Quirrel flying backwards with a gust of wind. Handy for future trouble but not how I wanted to test fly. Without thinking I leaned towards him and flapped again, rocketing to and then past him, “Quirrel! Oh fuck!” I flailed and landed hard on the ground, body rolling forward in a mass of limbs and wings, almost to the feet of the Snail Shaman himself. Who was laughing at me. Hard. Scrambling to my feet, I ran back to Quirrel who was just getting up himself. Several chunks of shells were stuck between the segment of his own shell.

“Oh dear… Perhaps I should have stood back more?” Quirrel brushed his hands over his sides to dislodge the offending particles. Sheepishly, I briskly joined him, “Maybe this will teach me to not examine _everything_ so closely?” Quirrel commented lightly.

“For a few hours maybe.” I said without thinking, making Quirrel choke on laughter about the same time I took a chunk of shell from his back. He let out a sigh of relief and paused.

“It occurs to me, Olivia that… it is curious that you keep track of time? Hallownest doesn’t have a day and night cycle, after all. Most bugs don’t bother since a majority of the kingdoms lack the regular changes to their environment to accurately tell time without clocks. Which in itself is tricky to make.” Quirrel explained before further elaborating, “I… can only faintly recall researching subjects that required time to be measured accurately, myself.” I hummed but didn’t quite comment. It was a little tricky to explain changing species after all. And Resplendent. Can’t forget him.

“Ah… wherever I used to live wasn’t underground, actually. I can remember… watching thunderstorms roll in across a field. Snow piling outside my window…” I trailed off as I faintly recalled a laughing girl with a bright smile and a thin coat leaping into a snowdrift, “She loved when it snowed… and when it rained…” my fingers clenched down on a small bit of shell in thought before I pulled. Quirrel’s shell segments clicked together and he faintly hummed in thought, my mind far away from our conversation. I missed her… but her name… what was it? Where did she go?

“Ah… I sense the topic is getting a bit too painful, Olivia. Don’t force it, whatever it is you’re trying to remember. It’ll come back to you in time or not at all.” Quirrel turned towards me and gently pulled the worn bit of shell out of my grasp to drop it on the ground. I wanted to be offended but it was hard when Quirrel was so polite and very much _not_ talking out of his ass. We were in similar boats, after all.

“Hmmm…” I hummed, grasping my hand as though to hold onto the feeling of frost on my fingertips and the cold burn that had long since faded from my throat. She was… my friend? But also my sister?

“I think, perhaps, you’re trying too hard. When you’re flying, I mean. Plenty of bugs hover when they fly, they don’t generally launch themselves into the air. Just focus on keeping your feet of the ground and, if you can spare a thought for a traveling scholar, _not_ sending me flying as well.” Quirrel chided without heat and we chuckled together for a moment. The memory of frost fading away and her laughter a distant echo.

“Well… you seemed to have fun.” I teased him, looking into his mask and wondering if he was grinning like I was. Quirrel gasped in mock outrage.

“I’ll have you know, young lady, that I’ll be picking bits of shell out of my carapace for days after that stunt!” I snorted, unable to dignify his very uppity complaint with a response. I’m having a hard time not imagining him being upper class when he talks all proper like that. I’m not sure if suits are a thing for bugs but he’d fit right in with one. I wordlessly crouched a bit and opened my wings. Ignoring Quirrel’s noise of interest, I relaxed.

Obviously, there were _some_ instincts in this body. Not enough to just _do things_ but certainly something to guide me into rocketing forward in flight. Maybe I was overthinking this. Bugs hover all the time, like Quirrel said. The trick I guess is just not going anywhere. Not up or down or any other direction. My wings stretched out and gently began to beat back and forth. The sensation of sustained movement was… odd. Something not quite like muscle flexing with the small motions. They weren’t full beats, there wasn’t any point in such wide arches. That and with Quirrel so close I’d probably slap him. It was somewhat tiring though, keeping my bent legs just inches off the ground. Sort of like taking really deep breaths.

“Okay… probably won’t be flying _everywhere_ if it takes this much to not zoom about.” I commented softly, folding my wings back and standing up straight. Quirrel was silent. “Are you alright?” I asked, somewhat worried that we’d forgotten some painful bit of shell on his back.

“Your pattern… it’s quite unnerving to see. I _know_ they’re not real and yet…” Quirrel shook his head, “Really, I’m actually more surprised that you have four arms. Do you mean to hide them?” Quirrel asked kindly. I huffed and began walking back to the bench.

“Really, Quirrel, what am I supposed to do with four arms? Give comedically off the wall directions? And it’s not like I had four before all this either. It’s just rather weird.” I shrugged after pointing in four different directions at once. The Snail Shaman laughed.

“Is it really so bad? You could have many eyes instead of many arms. Well, eyes that can _see_ instead of warn, I suppose.” I found it hard to argue with that logic. It really _could _be worse. I could look like Resplendent. I noticed that our quiet friend was still sitting on the bench, mask tilted down as though at rest. They looked so small like that.

“Speaking of seeing, we really should consider putting together a map, Olivia. I doubt Hallownest will be easy to navigate in its entirety.” Quirrel suggested, jolting the silent bug out of rest. They hopped down and bobbed their mask, pointing away from the Snail Shaman.

“I… assume you know someone who could help?” I asked, receiving an energetic nod, “Oh. Then lead the way! Bye, Snail Shaman. Thanks for letting us use your bench and… murder pit.” The snail in question laughed.

“It was my pleasure! Feel free to drop by anytime! Perhaps tell me about that friend of yours later? Such illustrious company…” he chuckled to himself in good humor as we left. What a weird guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested in hearing your thoughts about this chapter and the story as a whole, really. Any guesses to Olivia's Tragic Backstory(TM)? It's a bit weird how most of my OC's have tragic backstories and usually some form of body dysphoria/anxiety... hm. Thoughts for later I guess. Anyway! Work is really kicking into gear so I cant promise a quick update soon but I will try to write something for Christmas on my little plot bunny dumping ground "But Seriously, What If?!"
> 
> Also, by the time this fic is done you could probably do a lethal drinking game for how many times the answer to Olivia's problems is presented to her but she doesn't even know (Radiance, where the actual crown of Hallownest is, you name it). Including hints that she's really going the wrong way (I am way too entertained by my dumbass jokes on my poor moth baby). You know, for a while I considered having her be a caterpillar in the beginning but then realized that was really cruel considering how... squishy she would be by design. Cute but definitely murder-bait. I'm imagining a stupid fluffy caterpillar, btw.
> 
> Anyway, if you guys wanna hit me up or let me know what you think, feel free to leave a comment here or on my Tumblr, I'm always down to answer questions (or explain why I can't do that just yet, even though I'm literally vibrating with the desire to blurt out every last mystery coming up and possible tags that I'll add in the future if I can manage what I have planned, we'll just have to see). I'm going to roll into bed and die now, lol.


End file.
